


Interstellar Space

by beautifulboimckinley



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AAAA, M/M, Poetic, Space Metaphors, so many
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulboimckinley/pseuds/beautifulboimckinley
Summary: Jeremy isn't sure if he's a comet or a planet or a star. All he knows is that he needs Michael's starlight.





	Interstellar Space

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy this was So Fun to write because I LOVE SPACE

When he smiled, a wave hit Jeremy. When he laughed, Jeremy drowned. When he clasped his hands together in glee, Jeremy felt dizzy. When he adjusted his glasses, Jeremy fainted. Jeremy wasn't in love with Michael Mell.   
Well, you'd be sure he would phrase it that way, but it's not the truth. In fact, he was in love with the essence of Michael. He loved the idea of him, his philosophies and contradictions and laws. The algorithms of his brain that made him simultaneously selfless and extremely confident, conscious but still outgoing. He loved how he was a loner even though he had lots of friends. How there wouldn't be anyone like him in the universe, past or future. Michael was a shining star who's light only truly reached Jeremy.   
Jeremy was grateful. He wanted that light all to himself.   
See, here's the thing about love - it makes you selfish and greedy and jealous and vain. When you're in love, you want and want and want and want. You want him, you want her, you want them. You want their body, their mind, their kindness. But then you remember to give. You give them all you have, but you're still being selfish. This generosity, selflessness, and giving, it's all for you. You want to be theirs. Our dear Jeremy wanted to be Michael's.   
He wilted without Michael Mell's light. The starlight faded into his eyelids when he closed his eyes to sleep, and was the first thing he saw when he awoke - or, rather, the first thing he noticed. When the computer convinced him to find a new light, it took him much too long to realize this light was but artificial.   
His voice was simple syrup - sweet and thick and sugary. No dessert or soda or snack could ever match that saccharine sweetness. Jeremy's sweetness came from Michael.   
It wasn't that he wanted. He needed every single atom of Michael, even the electrons that were only probably there. He needed those gorgeous photons,  
those wavelengths that were invisible to everyone else. He needed the red and blue sounds. He needed the ultraviolet and the infrared. He needed Michael.   
Michael's eyes were the event horizon. Fall too in love with them, and there's no going back. Jeremy had fallen in love with those eyes. He was doomed to fall closer and closer to the black hole's hungry oblivion, watching time move slower and slower and slower as he grew nearer. And when he was finally spit out, he would be but stray protons and neutrons - not even full atoms.   
As much as he wished Michael's star would fade out quietly, into a sullen white dwarf, it was far more likely to be a supernova. An explosion. An argument that spewed light that was no longer life giving - twin gamma ray bursts that could destroy entire planets would erupt. But Jeremy would still fall into the black hole.   
Sometimes Jeremy would wonder if he, too, was a star who gave a planet life. Sometimes he dreamt that that planet would be Michael.   
Jeremy was forever in orbit, wasn't he?   
He wanted to find another star, but when he looked at the night sky, none were quite as bright as Michael. When he and Michael stayed up till 3 am to watch meteor showers, those falling stars fell on Michael. Pinpricks of light that fell through the atmosphere in fiery passion before they landed burned out on the ground - Jeremy felt like a meteorite. Once, on a day that was known to the both of them as fateful, they watched a comet trail through the sky. It was an event that was full of anticipation and excitement. Scientists and astrologists alike felt that this comet was life changing.  
Jeremy didn't just feel it was life changing. He knew it was life changing. As that comet's tail shone and glowed, he realized that he wasn't a meteorite. He was a comet. He was an icy rock that circled around and around, picking up that precious light from Michael and then being slingshotted far, far away, destined to make the journey again.  
But Jeremy didn't care for being a comet. He would destroy life, stamp out species, anything to just crash or switch orbit and escape from the horrible time loop. So he crashed - he crashed into the very star that he loved so much.   
And at that moment it became clear that Jeremy was Michael's star.   
It wasn't a star and a comet or anything like that - it was two stars, orbiting each other. And their light together was so much more than the colors of the rainbow. To some, it was violet and blue and bright and fast. To others, it was red and orange warm and slow. And to them, it was white. All the colors and yet still none, reflecting and shining light on not just one planet, but a whole solar system.   
They had the entire universe to explore. They would never tire of each other's light, either. Nor would they tire of the stars that surrounded them, that illuminated their galaxy, that brightened their life. There were Rich and Jake and Christine and Chloe and Jenna and Brooke. Their galaxy wasn't spiral or oblong - it was irregular. An intriguing blob of colors and clouds and stars and planets that a bystander would most definitely get lost in.   
They weren't lonely anymore. Michael and Jeremy thrived off of each other and they thrived off of themselves. They were healthy, they were happy, and they learned to appreciate the tranquil blackness that was the backbone of the universe they lived in.   
Jeremy didn't feel like he drowned or fainted or became dizzy because of Michael anymore. He felt steadier with Michael, and he felt like he had someone to lean on. Even a star can't shine by itself.   
Although the part of the galaxy they lived in was for the mostly calm, occasionally things crashed and collided and sparks flew and rocks hit. Tears and shaky hands, though, wouldn't stop the duo from loving each other, themselves, and their universe. It was hard sometimes, sure, but -   
Michael and Jeremy were interstellar, and they loved it that way.


End file.
